Die Verlobungsparty incl Ende
by Milva
Summary: Es ist schlimm genug, sich heimlich von einem Freund angezogen zu fühlen, aber es ist noch schlimmer, beschuldigt zu werden, mit Frauen zu flirten, die jenes eigentlich nie zu befürchten hätten. One-Shot, RemusSirius


Die Verlobungsparty- DIE FASSUNG MIT ENDE

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. „Die Verlobungsparty" ist eine Übersetzung des One-Shots „The Engagement Party" von mysid.

Authors Note: Obwohl dem Slash sonst nur bedingt zugeneigt , fühlte ich mich verpflichtet diese lustige wie romantische Geschichte zu übersetzen. Zwar am Ende etwas kitschig und verbal zweideutig, ist es doch neben den Fictions von ceelestine das beste, was es so an Remus/Sirius gibt.

Als Remus zusagte sich für James und Lilys Verlobungsparty in Sirius Wohnung fertig zu machen und dann mit ihm zur Party zu gehen, meinte er damit eigentlich nicht sich im selben Raum mit Sirius umzuziehen. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte schon, aber er dachte, er sollte besser nicht. Zugegeben, es gab keinen Zentimeter an Sirius Körper, den er nicht genau begutacht und verinnerlicht hatte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihm das Orginal nicht immer noch beeindrucken würde. Beeindrucken, und einen deutlich spürbaren Effekt auf ihn haben würde. Remus bemerkte nun, dass die Hosen des Muggelsmokings weit weniger in der Lage waren seine mißliche Situation zu verbergen als die fülligen Umhänge. Remus versuchte Abstand zu halten. Er zog sich in dem kleinen Raum in Sirius Wohnung um, in dem Sirius zum einen lernte, zum anderen als Gästezimmer nutzte. Sirius gewährte ihm oft dort zu bleiben in den Nächten nach Vollmond.Sirius, auf der anderen Seite, war nicht unbedingt cooperativ. Er verstrickte Remus in Gespräche über offene Türen hinweg und schneite unerwartet – in verschiedenen Abstufungen der Nacktheit – durch Remus Tür herein, um diverse Sachpunkte zu klären. Das Schlimmste war, als er einmal nur in Boxershorts und einem aufgeknöpften weißen Hemd hineinkam. Selbst für ein Verlies voll Gallionen, hätte Remus nicht ein einziges Wort, das Sirius gesagt hatte, wiederholen können. Er konnte dafür genau beschreiben, wie sich das Hemd kurz lüftete, als Sirius eine ausladende Geste machte, um sich verständlicher auszudrücken, die sacht angedeuteten Muskeln seines Bauches, oder wie das strahlende Weiß des Hemdes mit der schwarzen Haaren um Sirius Nabel kontrahierte, wenn das Hemd gerade hinunterhing. Und er könnte euch definitiv erzählen wie Sirius Boxer ungewollterweise einen interessanten Einblick gewähren ließ, als sich Sirius aufs Bett setzte, um sich Socken anzuziehen.Nun, vollständig bekleidet, überlegte Remus wie er es rechtfertigen könnte, sich zu duschen. Eine sehr, sehr kalte Dusche. Dankbarerweise, war Sirius, als er das nächste Mal an Remus Tür vorbei rauschte, voll bekleidet – fast.

„Bitte erklär mir wie du das hingekriegt hast..mein Gott.. dir dieses blöde Ding zu binden. Hilf mir bitte mit diesem Muggelsschlips! Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben einen gebunden."

„Nicht überraschend," sagte Remus, als er Sirius die Krawatte abnahm. Sirius Eltern hatten ihm nie erlaubt Muggelsachen zu tragen, als er noch ein Kind war, und später, als er begann gegen seine Eltern zu rebellieren, als Teenager, waren normale Klamotten eher seine Wahl gewesen als Muggelanzüge.

Remus schwang die seidene Krawatte um Sirius Hals und verknotete die Enden, so wie es hätte sein müssen – es ähnelte sehr einem Galgen. Er versuchte sich an die richtigen Schlingen und Drehungen zu errinnern, bemerkte dass es spiegelverkehrt noch viel komplizierter war, und realisierte das man sich nur schwer konzentieren konnte, wenn Sirius nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand und ihm seinen warmen Atem ins Gesicht hauchte. Remus widmete dem Schlips die maximale Aufmerksamkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, während sich unter seinen Händen Sirius Brust sacht hob und senkte, gemeinsam mit dem warmen Atem, der Remus über Gesicht und Wangen streichelte. Remus war versucht, kurz mit den Fingerspitzen unter den weißen Hemdkragen zu fassen und es wie einen misslungenen Versuch den Krawattenknoten zu binden, aussehen zu lassen. Er widerstand. Er konnte Sirius nicht so berühren, noch nicht mal wenn Sirius gar nicht registieren würde, was Remus da tat. Vielleicht...vielleicht...vielleicht könnten seine Freunde akzeptieren dass er schwul war, ohne sich unwohl in seiner Nähe zu fühle – aber nicht wenn sie vermuten müssten, er hätte irgendwelche lustvollen Gedanken ihnen gegenüber. Peter konnte sich bezüglich dessen durch und durch sicher fühlen, er war mehr der Typ beleibte Teddybärtyp und das war für Remus nicht unbedingt anturnend. James war davor schon seit vielen Jahren sicher; Remus Interesse an jedem gutaussehendem Mann aus jungen Teenagerjahren war mit dem Alter focusierter geworden. Aber Sirius – Sirius war die absolute Nummer-One auf Remus Scharfe-Schnitten-Liste.

„Ich krieg das nicht hin," gab Remus schließlich zu. „Du stehst mir gegenüber, das ist alles genau das Spiegelverkehrte von dem, was ich immer mache."

„Soll ich mich umdrehen?" fragte Sirius und tat es sogleich. Er war nur ein paar Zentimenter größer als Remus und man könnte meinen, er bräuchte nur die Arme um Sirius Schultern zu legen, um so den Schlips endlich zu knoten. Wie auch immer war Remus nur in der Lage Sirius Hals zu erreichen, indem er sich fest an Sirius Rücken presste. Zu fest. Und obwohl Sirius sicher lachen würde, wenn der Wolf – auf mysteriös-magische Weise zahm geworden – versuchen würde, sich an seinem Bein zu reiben, Remus dachte nicht, dass jenes die selbe Reaktion hervorrufen würde, wenn er gegen Sirius Arsch rieb. Nicht zu ersten Mal beneidete Remus seine Freunde um ihre Fähigkeit, ihre Art durch den freien Wilen zu verändern und ihren Mangel an mörderischen Instinkten während ihrer Verwandlung. Natürlich wusste er, dass er auch dann seine Wünsche besonderer Natur nicht so ausleben konnte.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht auf den Schreibtischstuhl? Dann kann ich über deine Schulter gucken und sehen was ich hier mache," sagte Remus „Und wir hätte eine Stulelehne zwischen uns," dachte er.

„Es müsste eine Anleitung geben, wie man so etwas macht," dachte Sirius laut, während er den Stuhl unterm Tisch hervorholte und darauf Platz nahm.

„Schon richtig, aber man muss erst wissen wie man einen Schlips bindet um ...ähm.." Remus suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„...den Plan zu schreiben?" fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Genau. Fertig. Wie gefällts?" fragte er, während er den Knoten ein bisschen enger um Sirius Hals anschmidgte.

„Unbequem."

„So soll es sein. Männer dazu zu zwingen Krawatten zu tragen, ist die Rache der Muggelfrauen dafür, auf Highheels laufen zu müssen."

„Zaubersachen sind viel bequemer," röchelte Sirius, während er einen Finger zwischen den Hemdkragen und seinem Hals quetschte.

„Ich werde deiner Mutter erzählen, dass du das gesagt hast."

„Beiß dir in die Zunge!"

„Ich beiße mich einmal im Monat selbst, das reicht, danke."

Sirius, der vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte und sich ein letztes Mal durch die Haare fuhr, blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, mit den Fingern noch in seinen dunklen Strähnen. Sirius nahm alles zwischen ihnen als ein faies Spiel mit Neckereien und Witzen. Remus Selbstverstümmelung war eine der wenigen Ausnahmen.

„Bereit zu gehen?" fragte Remus, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Sirius lächelte Remus an. „Definitiv. Um so schneller wir da sind, um so schneller können wir wieder abhauen."

„Ich dachte, du magst Parties."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Party, bei der ich Benehmen zeigen muß und vorgeben, ich wäre ein Muggel, oder ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen. Da tendiere ich doch eher zu letzterm. Zum Glück übernachtest du hier."

„Ich sollte nicht hier bleiben," dachte Remus. Dieser Abend würde nachweislich genauso verlaufen, wie jene, als sie noch Zimmerkameraden waren: Sirius würde halbnackt um Remus herumstolzieren. Er vertraute darauf, dass Remus ihn wie eine Freund sah, und nicht, dass er eine Hauptrollen in seinen Sexfantasien spielte. „Natürlich vertraut er dir," dachte Remus. „Er weiß nicht was für ein perverser Freak du bist."

„Vielleicht sollte ich nach der Party einfach zu meiner Mum appartieren. Ich will dich nicht solange wachhalten. Du hast doch morgen Dienst, oder?"

„Morgen nachmittag, und du versprichst heute nacht wieder mit hierher zu kommen. Ich bin gerade so mit dem Aurorentraining beschäftigt, dass wir nur noch so selten etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Und gefälligst nicht in so einer angepissten Stimmung!"

„Ich werde nicht angepisst sein, und ich hab James versprochen, das du es auch nicht sein wirst," sagte Remus. „Lily nevt uns ja schließlich schon genug mit diesem Muggel-Verwandeten-Vereinigungsfest."

„Natürlich werde ich keine schlechte Stimmung aufkommen lassen bei der Party. Denkst du ich riskiere wirklich deine Sicherheit und die meines Bikes und fahre betrunken? Nein, wir betrinken uns nach der Party. Ne Flasche Scotch und zwei saubere Gläser warten hier auf uns."

„Du hast wirklich ein Glas für mich abgewaschen? Ich bin tief berührt. Wie kann ich da ablehnen!"

Lily zeigte ihnen den Verlobungsring und den Verwandeten den Verlobten. Peter warf dem Buffet gierigen Blicke zu, während er sich mit seinen Schulfreunden unterhielt. Sirius war das Zentum einer bunt gemischten Gruppe von Gästen, und erfreute sie mit einer seiner zahlreichen „Lily lässt James ablitzen"-Stories. Remus stand alleine. Sein Blick weifte umher, jemanden zu entdecken , dem es ähnlich ging, und er erblickte Lilys Schwester, die ebenso allein herum stand wie er selbst.

„Entschuldigung. Sie sind Petunia, richtig?" Sie warfi hm einen schaalen Blick zu und nickte. Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ein Freund von.."

„Sorry," unterbrach James ihn und fragte im Flüsterton: „Lilys Onkel spricht darüber, einen Oldtimer-Jaguar zu restauriren. Ich nehme mal stark an, er spricht nicht über Katzen, also was meint er?"

Remus versuchte nicht zu grinsen. „Ein Jaguar ist eine Automarke, ein sehr teures Auto. Schnapp dir Sirius und verwickel ihn in ein Gespräch mit dem Onkel. Er weiß, was das ist."

„Danke. Ich wüßte gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte," sagte er und kehrte mit einem Lächeln zu Lilys Onkel zurück.

Remus lächelte Petunia nachsichtig an. „Er ist manchmal ein wenig verwirrt."

Petunia lächelte zurück. „Ich ahnte ja nicht, dass James auch normale Freunde hat."

„Normal?" Remus mußte lachen. Er war zweifellos der Letzte, den man für normal halten konnte. „Sie meinen Muggel? Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Sie sind ein..- wie die?" fragte sie, den Kopf in die Richtung von James und ihrem Onkel geneigt, die sich gerade über einen Scherz von Sirius amüsierten.

Remus nickte. „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Meine Mutter ist eine Muggelgeborene, wie Lily, und in einer Muggelgrundschule war ich auch, deshalb ich weiß ein bisschen mehr über das Leben der Muggel als meine Freunde."

Die Ecke, in der sie standen, wurde augenblicklich viel belebter, als ein bulliger Mann plötzlich seinen Arm um Petunias Schulter legte und Remus ungemütlich nahe kam. Trotz der Tatsache das beide fast gleich groß waren, versuchte der Mann den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er auf Remus hinab sah.

„Es ist gar nicht nett mit anderer Männer Ehefrauen zu flirten," sagte der Mann. Dann grinste er - „Nur ein Witz," das Lächeln vergrößerte sich, seine Augen aber behielten einen stumpften, harten Ausdruck. „Wir machen keine Witze," schienen sie zu sagen. Bevor Remus seine Unschuld beteuern konnte, erhob Petunia ihre Stimme. „Unser Gespäch war eh schon beendet, Veron. Ich habe gerade heraus gefunden, dass er auch so einer ist – wie Lily."

„Warum siehst du nicht nach, ob deine Mutter Hilfe in der Küche braucht?" fragte Veron Petunia.

„Gerne," antwortete sie und warf Remus einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Lily sagte mir, sie seien Frischverheiratete," versuchte Remus, es wieder in ein freundschaftliches Gespräch zu wandeln. „Gratulation. Wo waren Sie in-„

„Hör mir gut zu," unterbrach Veron Remus Frage bezüglich der Flitterwochen, während er einen wurstähnlichen Finger hart in Remus Brust rammte. „Petunia hat mir erzählt, was ihr lustigen Leutchen so treibt. Sprüche, Amulette, Liebestränke. Ich sitz doch nicht hier rum und lass dich oder einen deiner freakigen Freunde Hand an irgendeine der Frauen auf dieser Feier legen. Was ihr untereinander macht, ist mir schnurz, aber halt dich von meiner Schwester und jeglichen Verwandten meiner Frau fern, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Sehr gut sogar. Glauben sie mir, die Frauen hier sind sicher vor mir," sagte Remus und versuchte zu lächeln. Veron Augen spiegelten Mißtrauen wieder. „Ich hab Liebestränke in der Schule verpasst, also so gesehen..."

„Was für Liebestränke?" fragte Peter, der gerade nahe stand.

„Nichts. Peter, hast du James Schwager in spe, Veron, kennengelernt?"

Die Party begann Remus ihren Tribut zu zollen. Sich unter die Muggelgäste zu mischen war bedutend einfacher als unter die Zauberer. Er konnte Lilys Verwandte, mit den häufig erzählten Anekdoten über James ständiges Streben nach Lilys Gunst verheitern. Seine ehemaligen Schulkameraden und James Familie fragten hingegen eher ungemütliche Fragen. Nun gut, sie waren nicht wirklich ungemütlich. Sie wollten eigentlich nur wissen, in was er sich nun ausbilden ließe und warum er nicht Auror geworden war, wie sie es von ihm eigentlich erwartet hatten. Remus Mangel an genügenden Ausreden, die seinen Lycanthropy natürlich nicht mit einbezogen, war der eigentliche Grund, warum er diese Gespräche mied.Er suchte den Raum nach Sirius ab, in der Hoffnung auch er wäre bereit zu gehen. Er hegte nicht viel Hoffnung. Sirius liebte es, das Zentrum des Geschehens zu sein, und Partys waren natürlich die perfekte Umgebung dafür.

„Suchst du nach mir?" flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. Remus drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln um, nur um dann von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Sirius und einer stark beleibten Frau, die gerade zu erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Veron hatte, zu stehen. „Marge, Ich dachte, Sie würde vielleicht gerne einen guten Freund von mir kennenlernen, Remus Lupin. Remus, das ist Miss Marge Dursley. Marge ist die Schwägerin von Lilys Schwester Petunia."

„Nett sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Dursley. Ich haben ihren Bruder bereits kennengelernt, gerade vor ein paar Minuten." Remus lächelte die pausbäckige Frau liebenswürdig an, während er in seinem Geist Sirius mit einem tötlichen Blicks strafen wollte.

„Nennen sie mich Marge, bitte."

„Marge züchtet Bulldoggen," erklärte Sirius. Sirius grinste Marge an und sagte: „Remus mag Hunde sehr. Sie müssen ihm genau erklären, was sie mir vorhin erzählt haben, wie Sie die männlichen Welpen behandeln, die Interesse an einem ihrer Kameraden haben. Ich muß Lily helfen mit –irgendwas." Dann flüsterte er Remus ins Ohr: „James hat sie mir angedreht, ich dreh sie dir an." Und ging leise lachend hinfort.

Marge war schon dabei zu erklären, „- es hängt alles mit der Zucht zusammen, es ist zumindest ein großer Bestandteil davon, aber Schläge helfen auch ganz gut, besonders nach dem sie sich selbst saubergeleckt haben. Ein, zweimal kräftig am Hoden ziehen und er lernt die Lektion ganz schnell."

„Kann ich gut nachvollziehen," wollte Remus sagen. Stattdessen nickte er mit dem Kopf, gab vor Marges Ausführungen über die Details der Hundezucht zu folgen. Er versuchte eine höflichen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten, während er sich mögliche Revengescenarios für Sirius erdachte. „Schade, dass Padfoot nicht wie eine Bulldogge ausieht. Ich würde Marge erlauben, ihn ein bißchen zu erziehen." Marge kam Remus immer näher, während sie sprach, und Remus versuchte nachezu zwanghaft eine für ihn angehneme Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten. Remus Blick suchte verzweifelt einen Retter, während sie so den Speisesaal durchquerten. Stattdessen fing er Veron Dursleys Blick auf. Der rötliche Glanz seines Gesichtes ließ ihn vermuten, dass Veron wohl etwas mehr getrunken hatte, als vor ihrer letzten Begegung. Auf jeden Fall waren es nicht so viele, dass ihm Remus Blick nicht entgangen wäre. Verons rotes Gesicht verdunkelte sich in Reichtung magenta, als er Remus mir Marge sah.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!" keifte Veron wütend, als er den Buffettisch umrundete und zu ihnen kam. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich nicht will, dass du oder einer dieser Verrückten überhaupt mit meiner Schwester redet."

„Veron!" schimpfte Marge. „Ich kann mir durchaus selbst die Leute aussuchen, mit denen ich Zeit verbringen will. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr."

„Definitiv nicht," hörte Remus Sirius Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm.

„Das hilft auch nicht gerade, Padfoot," dachte Remus. Er wollte Veron klar machen, dass er absolut kein Interesse an Marge hatte, aber es war schwer einen Weg dafür zu finden ohne Marge zu beleidigen. Veron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er auf Remus zu trat und Remus realisierte, dass er hier nicht rauskommt ohne was abzukriegen. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner Tasche, aber er konnte ihn nicht benutzen in einem Raum voller Muggel. Er musste nicht um seine eigene Sicherheit besorgt sein, mehr hatte er Angst Veron ernsthaft zu verletzen. Veron wog vielleicht doppelt so viel wie er, aber Werwolfe sind sehr viel stärker als Menschen, und Muggel waren meist noch viel fragiler als Zauberer. Sirius legte die Hand auf Remus Schulter und schupste Remus ein Stück zurück, während er ein Schritt nach vorn ging, zwischen Remus und Veron. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit ihm, um deine Schwester kämpfen," sagte Sirius. „Es wäre ein Fehler, glaub mir." Er lehnte sich nach vorn, näher an Veron heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Verons Augen größer und größer werden ließ. Veron nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand von Sirius und Remus, sah sie erst schockiert an, dann geekelt. Veron packte Petunia und Marge am Arm. „Lilys freakigen Freund sind schlimmer als ich dachte," sagte er. „Los, wir gehen. Holt eure Mäntel."

Remus hatte den Ausdruck von Panik und Ekel schon zu oft gesehen, um sie nicht zu erkennen; Sirius hatte Veron erzählt, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Remus interessierte es nicht, dass Veron es wußte, aber es kümmerte ihn, dass Sirius ihm gesagt hatte. Sirius hatte geschworen, Remus Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, und hatte es dann Snape erzählt. Sirius hatte geschworen, aus diesem Fehler gelernt zu haben, und Remus nie wieder so zu hintergehen. Aber nun hatte er es schon wieder getan. Remus wußte nicht, ob er mehr ärgerlich oder enttäuscht war, aber er wußte das er diesen Raum verlassen mußte, weg von Sirius. Veron schob Petunia und Marge an Remus vorbei und zur Tür hinaus. Bevor er selbst heraus trat, schenkte er Remus noch ein letzten angeekleten Blick. „Verdammte Schwuchtel," sagte er und spuckte ihn an. Veron fiel um wie ein Stein, als ihn Sirius Schlag traf. „Veron! Oh mein Gott, Veron!" kreischte Petunia, als sie sich neben ihrem ohnmächtigen Ehemann niederkniete. Sie starrte Sirius wütend an. „Du Schläger! Du Freak!"

Lily warf ihr eine Küchenrolle zu, um den Blutstrom aus Verons Nase zu stillen. „Sei bloß ruhig, Petunia!" sagte Lily. „Veron hat angefangen. Er kann froh sein, dass Sirius ihm nur eine runtergehauen hat." Was Sirius mit Zauberei hätte anrichten können, blieb unausgesprochen, wurde aber durchaus verstanden. Petunia hielt den Mund.

Remus war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er Sirius nach ihm rufen hörte. Remus merkte gar nicht, dass er verfolgt wurde und war schon den halben Block entlang gelaufen, bevor er innehielt und Sirius erlaubte ihn einzuholen. „Schwuchtel," wiederholte er leise. „Ich hab keinen Grund wütend auf Sirus zu sein," dachte Remus bei sich „Ich hatte ihm nie verboten, über meine Homosexualität zu reden – hauptsächlich, weil ich ihm nie gesagt hab, dass ich schwul bin. Er hat kein Versprechen gebrochen."

„Du solltest zurückgehen und dich bei Lily und ihren Eltern entschuldigen," sagte Remus.

„Morgen," versprach Sirius. „Lily ist nicht sauer auf mich, sondern auf Veron."

Sirius Mororrad lehnte an den Bordstein. Remus starrte es an und zögerte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er keinen Grund hatte, auf Sirius böse zu sein, denoch spürte er die Wut noch immer in sich lodern. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Sirius sein anderes Geheimnis verraten hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in Verlegenheit gebrachte," entschuldigte sich Sirius. „Ich wollte diesem dämlichen Walross nur begreiflich machen, dass du nicht hinter seiner Schwester her bist. Ich hätte bemerken müssen, was für ein verdammter Homophobe das ist und dass er so reagieren würde."

„Schon okay. Immer noch besser, als das was ich dachte, das du ihm über mich erzählt hast." Sirius wurde blaß und erschien wahrhaft reuig. „Wieder einmal hat Sirius geredet ohne nachzudenken und Remus leidet darunter."

„Leiden? Es gibt Schlimmeres, als einen Wal, der mich bespuckt."

Sirius wedelte mit mit seinem Zauberstab und bereinigte das Problem mit einem simplen Sauberkeitszauber. Dann hielt er Remus einen Motorradhelm entgegen. „Bist du noch immer bereit, eine Flasche Scotch mit mir zu teilen? Ich würde es verstehen, wenn nicht..."

Remus nahm den Helm mit einen sampften Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Wenn er mit flog, müsste er gezwungener Weise dicht Sirius rücken und sich an ihm festhalten – oder zumindest an seiner Jacke. Er erkannte, dass das Angebot so etwas zu tun, die Art seines Freundes war, zu sagen, „Ja, ich weiß, dass du schwul bist und es ist egal." Dies errinnerte ihn daran, wie seine Freunde ihn Moony nannten, nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, dass er ein Werwolf war.

„Auf die die unartigen Bulldoggen!"

„Auf die Bulldoggen!" stimmte Remus zu, als er sein Glas erhob und auf diesen Toast trank.

Sirius schüttelte sich. „ Ich hab dieses grausame Bild vor Augen, wie sie mit aus gestreckten Händen auf Padfoot zu rennt."

„Ich hatte mir das schon eher vorgestellt – als Rache gegen dich."

„Sie allein ist genug, um selbst den straightisten Mann der Welt von Frauen abzubringen," schmunzelte Sirius, während er ihre Glässer erneut füllte.

„Bist du sicher dass sie eine Frau ist? Bei diesem Schnurrbart würde ich nicht so vorschnell ein Urteil fällen."

„Männlich, weiblich, wen interessierts? Hick." Sirus schüttelte sich nochmals. Sie saßen sich eine Weile in völliger Ruhe gegenüber, und Remus wußte es, dass sie beide im selben Moment über das Gleiche sinnierten, seine nicht länger verheimlichte sexuelle Orientierung.

„Wissen es James und Peter?" fragte Remus schließlich.

Srius schüttelte den Kopf. „Peter hab ich nichts gesagt."

„Aber du und James habt drüber gesprochen." Das war klar, ohne gesagt zu werden. James und Sirius hatten selten auch nur einen Gedanken, ohne ihnen miteinander zu teilen.

„Ich denke, James wußte es irgendwie schon vorher."

Remus seufzte.- Er konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie James und Sirius sich gegenüber saßen und Vermutungen über Remus Sexualtät aussprachen, und ob sie Remus damit konfrontieren sollten, dass sie es wußten. Es ähnelte so sehr der Szene, als er vor Jahren damals ihren Schlafsaal unerwartet betrat. Der große Unterschied war, dass sie sich diesmal nicht darum sorgten, dass Remus sie in Stücke riss, sondern dass Remus es mit ihnen treiben wollte – mit Sirius treiben wollte – sinnlos.

„Ich bin bereit, es dir heute Nacht zu erzählen," erklärte Sirius. „Der Scotch gibt mir das letzte bisschen Mut, das ich noch gebracht habe. Deswegen ist es mir bestimmt auch in den Sinn gekommen, es ausgerechnet Moby Dick zu erzählen. Nicht unbedingt eine meiner brilliantesten Ideen."

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht, aber bestimmt auch nicht eine deiner schlechtesten, also mach dich deswegen nicht fertig. Sieh es eine Begründung dafür, warum sich die Homosexuellen, zumindest viele, auf öffentlichen Toiletten begegenen." Remus goß ihn beiden noch mehr Scotch ein, während er sprach. Während er sein Glas verträumt gegens Licht hielt, begann er zu lachen. „Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle, Padfoot. Du brachst eine halbe Flasche Scotch, um die Nerven zu haben, einem Freund zu sagen, dass du über seinen Schwulsein Bescheid weißt, aber so einem blöden Wichser wie Veron erzählst du es einfach so."

Sirius starrte ihn – oder versuchte es zumindest. Er blinzelte mehrmals, als ob er versuchte Remus im Focus zu behalten. Remus begann sich zu fragen, wieviel Sirius eigentlich auf der Party schon getrunken hatte.

„Sag das nochmal," sagte Sirius.

Remus nahm Sirius das halbleere Glas aud der Hand. „Warum?"

„Hast du gesagt, dass du schwul bist?"

„Nein, ich hatte gesagt, ich sei Prinzessin Magret. Natürlich hab ich gesagt, dass ich schwul bin."

„Du bist schwul."

„Ja, Padfoot, ich bin schwul. Darüber reden wir die ganze Zeit, errinnerst du dich?"

„Nein, wir reden darüber, dass ich schwul bin."

Remus war hin und hergerissen, noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche zu nehmen, und dem Wunsch, heute Abend besser gar nicht getrunken zu haben. „Du? Aber – Veron – du hast ihm gesagt – Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

Sirius Blick wandte sich zu seinen eigenen Knien, er vermied Augenkontakt, Padfoots Art Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen. „Ich hatte ihm gesagt, du seist mein Liebhaber."

Remus stellte sein Glas Scotch ab uns beobachtet Sirius, wie er mit seinen Haaren spielte. „Ich?"

„Du bist die bewundernstwerteste Person, die ich je getroffen habe, und ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin, und dass ich immer alles vermassele, deswegen hab ich nie gefragt, ob du mir eine Chance geben würdest, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich gehofft hatte, du würdest vielleich doch. Du bist so klug und humorvoll, und ich liebe es, dass man ein bisschen von dem Wolf in dir bemerkt, wenn du wirklich wütend bist, und ich liebe es, wenn du versuchst genau das zu verhindern, und ich finde es immer wieder bemerkenswert, wenn – Und du hast so wunderschöne Augen – und die Art wie du auf deine Unterlippe beißt, so wie jetzt, meine Güte, das macht mich verrückt." Remus hörte sofort auf sich auf die Lippe zu beißen und lächelte stattdessen.

„Und ich will ein besserer Mensch sein, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin; Ich will jemand sein, den du bei dir haben willst. James sagte, er wird mich umbringen, wenn ich ihm weiterhin ständig damit in den Ohren liegen würde, anstatt es dir zu sagen. – was nebenbei bemerkt ziemlich unfair ist, da er uns die ganzen Jahre wieder und wieder über Lily zugequatscht hat – aber ich hatte Angst, dass du dich unwohl fühlen würdest oder mich nicht mehr bitten würdest, dir bei Seite zu stehen nach den Vollmondnächte, wenn ich es dir sage – weil du dann nackt bist und so weiter – oder dass du mich killen würdest, für die vielen Male an denen Padfoot dich von Kopf bis Fuss abgeleckt hat, ohne zu realiesieren, dass ich es nicht nur getan habe, weil ich ein Hund war."

„Ich habe es immer gehasst, dass ich bis zu Monatsbeginn warten musste, um dich ablecken zu dürfen," gab Remus zu.

„Wirklich?" hauchte Sirius. Er begann zu lächeln. Als Sirius sich vorsichtig nach vorne lehne um Remus zu küssen, konnte Remus nicht anderes als zu denken: „Was wenn es schief geht?" Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern wusste er nur zu gut, dass die Leute in den seltensten Fällen Freunde blieben, nachdem ein Romanze gestorben war. Und wenn er Sirius als Freund verlieren würde, wusste er genau für welche Seite James sich entscheiden würde – das war keine Frage. Und wo immer James hingeing, Peter folgte. Er riskierte alle seine Freunde beim möglichen Misserfolg dieser Romanze.

Remus konnte den Scotch in Sirius Atem riechen, schmecken, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seinem vom eigenen zu unterscheiden. Sirius Lippen waren sanft und weich aber standhaft gegen seine eigenen, als er erst seine Oberlippe küste, dann die untere. Remus wollte mehr von davon schmecken, Sirius und nicht den Scotch . Er berührte den Bereich zwischen Sirius Lippen mit der Zunge, um ihn dazu zu bewegen die Lippen weiter zu öffnen, ihn inniger zu küssen. Die Berührung von Zunge gegen Lippen, Zunge gegen Zunge, Zähne gegen Lippen, Finger durch Haare, der Hände unterm Shirt.

„Es ist das Risiko wert." 


End file.
